Temple of Dreams
by Seiru Seishi-ya
Summary: "Our dreams are connected." That was what Benkei heard from a strange young man he met in his dream. What does that mean? He thought to himself.   Benkei x Yoshitsune
1. Deai

**Yume no Shinden (Temple of Dreams)**

**Night 1 – Deai (Encounter)**

**Pairing**: Benkei x Yoshitsune

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** Male x Male Relationships, AU, OC, OOC

**A/N: **Talk about dreams (again), this fic is inspired from X OVA: an omen.

Special thanks to Missexyrain for beta-ing this story. Makoto ni arigato gozaimashita!

* * *

><p>The sun rising at the east painted the dark scenery around him in graceful mixture of violet and red and it caught Benkei's attention. He turned his head at the horizon. Although he is not a worshipper of Amaterasu, he has a habit to halt his activities and look at the sun every time she uncovers her illuminating throne and replace her brother, Tsukuyomi, who was given the night time to light the earth in her place.<p>

The monk continues his journey through the mountain trail. His destination is the cloister at the peak of the mount. He came to learn its martial arts, which the monastery is famous for. He is obsessed for being the strongest. The fact that no one in Yamato could even compete with his strength sat the most. He has grown tired of being underrated. Since his childhood, his appearance seemed to be abnormal in everyone's eyes, even in his own mother's.

Born in appearance similar to an _oni_ never gave him any happiness. Once, just once, he wants to meet a person who won't quail in fear when they look at him. A certain person who would treat him in indifferent manners as he treats the other humans, but it seems that person only exists in his dreams.

* * *

><p>The time has already past noon when Benkei arrived at the temple. He was welcomed by a young monk who introduced himself as Jidō and he escorts Benkei to the chamber he will occupy while he lives there.<p>

"This is your chamber." said the slim figured monk politely. "The other monks have already gone to practice in the inner field. I shall introduce you to them later."

There are two long divans covered with a humble mat and a few pillows on each of them. Both are facing each other on opposite walls making a small alley between them and it ended at a small table with a clay teapot and half a dozen of small cups on it.

Benkei observed the room with his eyes before Jidō says again, "You may put your belongings here. Ryōgen-sama awaits you in the main hall. If you wish to rest first, I'll co-"

"No. Take me to him now. I want to say my gratitude for having me here." Cut Benkei.

"Oh, alright then, I'll show you the way."

After Benkei puts his things on the divan on the left side, he follows the other passing many rooms and corridors, walking through a couple of empty fields to the main hall at the center of the cloister. He only saw a few monks doing everyday chores along the way.

'Where are the _sōheis? _I even couldn't hear their yelling from here. Where is this _inner field_?'

The sturdy monk kept observing his surroundings until his eyes captured the head of the main hall's roof. He walked in firm steps approaching the double gate into the building. Despite its name, the main hall is just an enormous, undivided room with a huge Buddha statue on a large altar at the center of the room. As he stepped in the main hall, he smells incense. The air in the room is also filled with thick smoke sourced from a great number of them on the altar. There was a sound of someone who was reading a Sutra while striking a _mokugyo_ in rhythm. He could see a shadow of someone among the thick smoke when they walked deeper into the hall.

"Ryōgen-sama, I have brought him here." Said Jidō and left after nodding his head politely to the other two.

The Sutra chanting stopped. A rather old, but wise-looking monk turned upon the words of his disciple, even without him saying the name, this wise monk already knew who was coming there. "Ooh, Musashibo Benkei, I've awaited for you."

Benkei, returning the regard, went immediately down onto his knees and bowed his head a little to the abbot. "I'm truly grateful to you for accepting me here to learn, Ryōgen-sama."

Ryōgen smiled while nodding in understanding, he rose up, motioning his hand for the sturdy monk to follow him.

"It's not only martial arts that you will learn here, Benkei." Ryōgen started once they are outside. "You will have to learn Buddha's way through texts, sutras and be disciplined with mediations. You can't just train your physical strength and neglect your inner strength. It will only result in a body without a soul inside it, like veins without flowing blood. It's just an empty shell that can easily be crushed by bare hands."

"I understand." answered Benkei.

It turned into a long conversation. The abbot talked about philosophy and martial arts, and how they synchronized in the same stream of human life. Benkei listened to them all earnestly. Even though, deep down in his heart he couldn't lie to himself. All he wants is to be the strongest then no one in Yamato could to look down on him.

* * *

><p>Night time in the cloister is awfully quiet and dark. He couldn't see Tsukuyomi's throne from the small window across him. All of his chamber companions were already fallen asleep from exhaustion after a full day of practicing. He hadn't had a chance to practice anything in his first day here. Although, he didn't really feel tired from the journey before. But it seems just by listening to Ryōgen's preaching until twilight it was enough to bring him an air of realizing it, he slowly closed his eyes and fell deeply into another realm.<p>

* * *

><p>"Huh? This place is…?" Benkei woke up in a place he felt familiar with. "A dream?" He murmured to himself.<p>

He couldn't comprehend this fact in his mind, but the atmosphere here is just too bizarre to be explained rationally. He was positively sure that he was still sleeping soundly in the monastery's chamber. He saw a place that totally blurred his belief.

It was an empty street at night and no one was seen there. It was the capital_ Kyō_. It was eerie that the scene feels so familiar to him. He was walking around the capital late at night. The monk doesn't want to earn any malicious glare from the capital's citizens. Just the sight of his silhouette is enough to make the children run away in terror or even worse. They were going to throw rocks towards him and shout, _"Oni, go away!"_

"A dream." He'd finally resoluted to himself. He kept walking along the dim street without knowing where he will be heading, until he vaguely heard a sound of a _fue _played in his ear. It was a beautiful, but strangely sad tone. He oddly felt like the sound the _fue_ emitted is calling out for him, even in a desperate way. The monk turned his head around and caught a glimpse of waterflow not far upfront. He approached to what seems to be a river. There is a young man standing on the bridge.

The figure on the bridge was holding a _fue_ in a practical way near his lips. His long black hair that was let loose down his back looked smooth just as the finest black silk floating in the wind. A shiny complexion that was like a white pearl hid mostly behind a simple cream-colored _wafuku._ It's like he saw a scene that came out from an expensive beautiful painting in some castle. He was the one who played that tone Benkei heard just a moment ago. The fue hasn't stopped playing and the lithe figure still didn't take notice of his presence across the bridge.

Benkei closed his eyes to enjoy the music that stabbed his heart thoroughly. Just a few seconds he heard the music before he unconsciously stepped his foot on the bridge. He abruptly opens his eyes again. The young man hasn't moved a finger and even though the _fue_ still attached on his lips it stopped playing. Did he notice that someone else was there? Curious of what is happening, Benkei decided to approach the _fue_ player.

"Why do you stop?" The monk asked when he was standing five steps distance from the player. Benkei could see the young man smiling from the side as he lowered his _fue _onto the bridge's grip.

" 'Why?' You ask…" The young man said with a low chuckle at the end. Then he turned his head over to the monk, "Maybe because you've already come."

Benkei narrowed his eyes. What is this strange young man in his dream trying to say?

A stoic face similar to a porcelain doll's captivated him deeply. He moved his lips, but even though there is no sound coming out, Benkei could hear his words clearly in his head.

"_I'm the one who called you here_."

And as the words echoed several times, the statement the _fue_ player claimed makes the monk gasp his breath roughly until his eyes suddenly opened. His breath was heavy and his eyes found the dark ceiling of the monastery's chamber he saw last as he slept a few minutes before.

"A dream." He echoed his first sentence in the real realm.

* * *

><p>Oni = Demon<p>

Sōhei = Warrior monk

Mokugyo = (Wooden fish) wooden percussion instrument similar to the Western wood block. The wooden fish is used by monks and laity in the Mahayana Buddhist tradition. It is often used during rituals usually involving the recitation of sutras, mantras, or other Buddhist texts. (Source: Wiki ^^

Capital Kyō = Heian Kyō =Kyōto

Fue = Flute (Japanese Traditional Flute)

Wafuku = Japanese clothing (Opposite: Yofuku = Western clothing) referred as simple kimono for everyday wear.


	2. Yobidashi

**Yume no Shinden (Temple of Dreams)**

**Night 2 – Yobidashi (Calling)**

**Pairing**: Benkei x Yoshitsune

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** Male x Male Relationships, AU, OC, OOC

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm the one who called you here."<em>

* * *

><p>Benkei strikes his staff continuously to a wooden target in front of him. The target has already worn out, but he's still striking on it mercilessly without stopping even for a minute. All <em>sōheis <em>who are in the field unconsciously halted their practice and pay heed to that certain monk instead.

Ryōgen, who saw how obvious the sturdy monk is trying to distract himself from something he doesn't know. Finally approach Benkei. Without any fear the abbot placed himself between Benkei and the wooden target.

"Ryōgen-sama!"

Eventually, or rather a more suited word fortunately, an exclaiming from one of the disciples awakens Benkei from his daydream.

He gasped, "Ryōgen-sama!"

Ryōgen's gaze was spearing in to Benkei's eyes directly. "You weren't focusing, Musashibo Benkei. Although you inflicted strong strikes on the target, they are nothing but empty strikes."

"They are nothing, but a child's hit when they got a tantrum." He added.

The sturdy monk looked very shocked by the abbot's sharp words. He gripped his wooden staff so tightly that he made a dent on the surface. He lowered his head much in frustration then shame from all the stares the _sōheis_ give."Wh-why… What do you mean, Ryōgen-sama?"

The older monk sighed deeply, then walking to the Main Hall's direction he says in a commanding voice, "Go to the Meditation Hall, Benkei. Calm yourself down first before continuing your practice."

The grip on the staff tightened. Even a few _sōheis _who werestanding nearby could hear a cracking sound from the wood. They could clearly see what is on Benkei's mind through his sour face.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm the one who called you here."<em>

Those words are resonating in his mind. Who is he? What is he doing in his dream? Why he appeared in his dream anyway? Will he meet with him again if he sleeps?

It was only one night, but Benkei is already missing that _fue_'s sound the stranger was playing.

* * *

><p>"How's your meditation, Benkei?"<p>

Benkei opened his eyes slowly, "Ryōgen-sama." He said and bows his head a bit to the older monk.

"Have you cleared your mind?" asked Ryōgen.

"Somehow I'll try to manage it." Benkei answered him. "Thank you for your concern, Ryōgen-sama. I apologize for ruining the practice."

Ryōgen laughed. "It's alright. I guess you have your own share of problems too. But, it's your first day practicing here and I never thought you would be in so deep of thought before."

"My apologize." Benkei said feeling contrite.

"It's already dark." Said the abbot while turning to the darkened sky at the wide open door.

"Ryōgen-sama."

"Yes?"

"Could I go practice again in the inner field?"

"Right now? At this time?"

"Yes." Benkei's answer sounded so firm that the older monk couldn't have a heart to hold him.

He sighed, "Alright then, I'll give you permission to practice in the inner field tonight."

The sturdy monk got up hastily from his seat, then got to his knees in front of Ryōgen. "Thank you, Ryōgen-sama."

* * *

><p>The inner field is located in the middle of the forest a few miles from the monastery. He found that out this morning when Jidō took him there. Surrounded by high walls, it is truly dark in there and only torches standing at four corners lightened the field.<p>

He felt so much better in practice than this morning. His strikes inflicted the target much stronger than before. After hundreds of strikes, he stopped feeling the urge to sleep. This sudden exhaustion is strange, but even he couldn't fight against it. Benkei put his wooden staff on the wall then dropped himself down at its side on the ground.

"My eyes…" He groaned lowly while cupping his forehead and slightly massaging it. "but, if I sleep now it could be I will…" He gasped, "That _fue_…"

He heard it. Even in this real realm he can hear the calling and it's leading him again. This time he let it. He was hoping for it. Benkei closed his eyes and the first thing he saw was darkness, endless darkness, and then a path stretched along before him. He knew where it goes.

* * *

><p>Once again, Benkei awakened in Heian-Kyō's empty street. Tonight, he knew where he should be going. The same <em>fue<em> sound leads him. He ran immediately towards the river and stepped hastily on the bridge. He saw him.

With a slight heaving breath from running, Benkei stopped in five steps distance from the young man he expected. "You've come." The _fue _player said as he lowered his bamboo flute monk replied it with a small bow.

"Yoshitsune."

"Eh?" Benkei frowned in question.

The young man turned his body and he smiles gently to the other. "Yoshitsune. That's my name."

"Yoshitsune-…dono… ah! My name is Musashibo Benkei."

"Benkei." Said Yoshitsune lowly like testing what the name feels like on his tongue.

"Uhm, Yoshitsune-dono."

"Yes?"

"May I ask you some things?"

"Go ahead, Benkei."

The monk gulped, but he felt his throat dried suddenly. Then he began, "Yoshitsune-dono, is this a dream? If this is really a dream, then… whose dream is this?"

Yoshitsune smiled and lowered his face. He slipped his _fue _at the left side of his obi and walked closer to Benkei. "It's… This is our dream. What if I say that?"

"H-huh…?" Benkei furrowed his forehead, looking really lost in those words. _What does that mean? _He asked to himself. "I don't understand." He said again.

The black haired young man sighed, he put his arms in each sleeves. "Well, to be honest I don't really understand the details either. I need her help too in this matter."

"Huh?"

The young man cleared his throat before saying, "In other word. This is your dream, but this is also my dream. I called you, so our dreams are connected and we can meet each other like this."

Still confused, Benkei ask again. "Is that possible?"

Yoshitsune chuckled at the question. "Well then, how do you explain this event?"

"I-I don't know. But it's strange. And why me?"

"Practically, it doesn't have to be you. But, when I called for someone you're the one who responded to my calling."

"You mean… that _fue_?" The young man nodded.

"By the way, Benkei. Are you perhaps a monk?" He asked while pointing to his head, referred to Benkei's shaved head.

"Uh, yes. Enryaku-ji, Mount Hiei. I'm a _sōhei_."

"Ooh, I see that." Said Yoshitsune. He kneads the monk's upper arm that makes the other slightly jolt. "You must be the strongest amongst all _sōheis_."

Benkei felt a little bit warm in the face hearing those words. This young man sure is peculiar. "You…you're afraid of me?" He asked lowly.

"Why?"

The monk's expression looked like he was reminiscing the past. "Mostly, people are afraid of me. They're scared of my appearance. Even my own mother, she called me '_oniwaka_'. People at the cloister are afraid too even though they don't say it. I know they all are scared of me."

"Hmm… I never thought you're frightening. You're the one who answered my calling anyway. So, I believe you're not a bad person, Benkei."

Benkei was really touched by Yoshitsune's claim. He didn't show it though, but deep inside his heart, there's a rejoicing chant playing loudly.

"Your appearance looks rough," Yoshitsune continued. "but I know you're actually a gentle person. It's strange isn't it? To understand somebody else you've just met."

Benkei finally shown his rare smile. "It _is_ strange. Yoshitsune-dono, you're the only one who has said this to me."

"_Benkei,"_

* * *

><p>"-Benkei-dono! Musashibo Benkei-dono!"<p>

The monk gasped, someone was calling out for him. "Is that you, Jidō? Wh-what's happening?" He narrowed his eyes. The light dazzled his eyes. It's already morning.

"You were sleeping here, Benkei-dono. I thought you're already going back to your chamber last night." Jidō explained. "Eh?" He furrowed his forehead when he saw the other monk's eyes looked lost in thought.

"I… I met that person." Benkei muttered audibly.

"That… person?" Jidō didn't get any reply. Instead, he was more curious with another odd statement from the other monk.

"Finally I got to meet that person."

'_Yoshitsune_.' Benkei carved that dearest name in his heart. He called that name over and over with each breath.

This person… was his destiny.

* * *

><p>Enryaku-ji, Mount Hiei, Ōtsu, Kyōto = It's a real place! (you can google it). I use it because it's a temple famous for the sōhei. Ryōgen was this monastery's chief abbot. But, he doesn't have any connection with Benkei because he ceased a hundred year before Benkei was born. I just use his name as an OC here.<p>

Oniwaka / Oniwakamaru (Demon child / Ogre child) = Benkei's childhood name. (In older days, Japanese men have their childhood name/yomyo and most of them would change it to an alias name or popular name/tsusho after Genpuku *a ritual to become an adult man ex. Okita Sōjiro Okita Sōji)


	3. Mochizuki

**Yume no Shinden (Temple of Dreams)**

**Night 3 – Mochizuki (Full Moon)**

**Pairing**: Benkei x Yoshitsune

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** Male x Male Relationships, AU, OC, OOC

I'm really sorry for the wait T^T been stuck in the office lately.

* * *

><p>He is the full moon, at least for Benkei. Little by little, Yoshitsune had penetrated the darkness in his heart. It's already been seven nights passed since they met in this dream, and always in the same scenery of Heian-Kyō. Every time they met they are just talking about light things or even Benkei would just close his eyes to enjoy the <em>fue<em> Yoshitsune played until he awakens in his monastery's chamber the next morning. There is so little he knows about this young man, but he couldn't ask more for now.

* * *

><p>"I heard this time is a good season for fishing." Yoshitsune opened the conversation.<p>

"Then shall we go fishing?" invited Benkei.

The young man laughed lowly, but rather sadly. "I can't go, you know."

"Why?"

Yoshitsune bit his lower lip slightly. He averted his face from Benkei before he suddenly the air around him changed and he exclaimed, "Look Benkei! I'll show you a good place."

Without asking any further, Benkei saw Yoshitsune tip his forefinger in the air. The scenery evaporated into the wind and turns into a brighter scenery of some market place beside a clear-watered river. There stood a blooming sakura tree on the river bank, an empty stable, and an empty peddler's stand across the river.

"I don't know where this place is exactly. I only passed this street once, but at the moment I peeked at it through the curtain, I fell in love with this place. I really want to go there once again someday. I bet… the fish in this river are really good." He explained with a held enthusiasm.

'_curtain?_' Benkei muttered in his heart.

"Yoshitsune-dono, did you pass this street in a carriage?" He asked.

"Well, yes."

Benkei lowered his head in thought. 'He must be a son of nobility. Only nobles ride in a carriage. Who is he truthfully?'

But Benkei didn't dare to speak his mind out, not yet. On one side, he's very happy that there is a person who honestly isn't scared of him! But on the other side, he is also curious about this young man who suddenly appeared in his dream and claimed that their dreams are connected with each other.

"Benkei?" Yoshitsune called.

"Ah! Yes?" The monk jolted slightly.

"Is there something on your mind?" The look on Yoshitsune's face was concerned.

The monk shook his head slowly, "Nothing you have to be concerned about, Yoshitsune-dono."

"Is that so!"

"Yoshitsune-dono, I'm actually quite familiar with this place."

"Is that true, Benkei? You know this place!"

Strangely though, when Yoshitsune turned his face was more cheerfully and it had a direct reaction into Benkei's heart. Also, at the time Yoshitsune's gaze looked empty or even sadness in his eyes, it stings Benkei's heart painfully.

He nodded firmly. "It's still around Kyō. If you wish it, I'll take you there anytime you want."

Again. His chest feels tight.

"I… "

"Yoshitsune-dono?"

The young man exhaled, he obviously looked like he was trying hard to make a smile. "Someday." He said then. "Take me there someday, Benkei."

Suddenly the scenery changed. It evaporated back to the night time of Heian-Kyō. The full moon that lightened the bridge earlier is gone, like it was hiding the somber face Benkei saw slightly on his destiny's face.

* * *

><p>Tsukuyomi. His throne is still gracing the sky when Benkei opened his eyes.<p>

Benkei sat on a huge stone at one field in the monastery, staring at the sky. He saw Yoshitsune's face reflected on the full moon.

"I promise I will take you there, Yoshitsune-dono." He muttered. "I want… to know everything about you."

"I will make you smile more." He lowered his head, clenching at his chest. "I…"


	4. Hibiki

**Yume no Shinden (Temple of Dreams)**

**Night 4 – Hibiki (Sound)**

**Pairing**: Benkei x Yoshitsune

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** Male x Male Relationships, AU, OC, OOC

* * *

><p>Tonight he plays a different tone than the usual. A beautiful, but rather a sad song. It's more like a frustrated song. A raging sound. The tunes stabbed Benkei's heart more deeply than ever before, especially, when Benkei heard some tunes that sounded more shaken.<p>

"Yoshitsune-dono." The monk called when the _fue_ stopped.

The _fue_ player turned his body to his only audience, "Ah! Sorry, Benkei. You had to hear this terrible sound." He said with a bitter smile.

Benkei shook his head, "No. I'm not really influenced in music, but if every sound is a reflection of what's in the player's heart then I want to know what's been bothering you, Yoshitsune-dono."

The smile on Yoshitsune's face changed bit by bit. He exhaled deeply, tilting his face towards the sky. "Even my flute betrayed me." He ended with a cynical chuckle. Then he continues after seeing Benkei's concerned face. "You're the only one I can't let to know."

"Eh?" Benkei furrowed his forehead in question.

Yoshitsune walked closer to him and even closer to where Benkei was sitting on the bridge. Once standing right in front of Benkei, he got down to the monk's eye level and cupped both Benkei's rough cheeks with his hands. Without warning or time for Benkei to comprehend the situation, Yoshitsune suddenly pulled Benkei's face closer to his own and kissed him on his dry lips.

For a few seconds, they stayed in that state. Benkei's eyes widened in both surprise and disbelief. Although he always think of Yoshitsune very dearly, he never thought something like this would happen.

Then Yoshitsune disengaged their lips. The warm feeling still lingers on the monk's lips.

Yoshitsune puts his hand on the monk's hand lightly, his eyes spearing into the other's. "After this, we won't see each other anymore."

"Eh? Why?"

"You're the only one, I can't let to know." He echoed his earlier statement in a wounded voice.

Benkei gasped sharply. Yoshitsune's figure became more and more vague. His voice is disappearing and the bridge's scene is gradually blurring.

"Yoshitsune-dono!"

He couldn't reach Yoshitsune's hand that still graced his hand warmly just a minute ago.

"Yoshitsune-dono!"

He couldn't fight this. He lost the light to see Yoshitsune's figure. His consciousness of the real realm forced back into him.

"Yoshitsune!"

* * *

><p>"Hah!"<p>

Benkei awakened roughly. His body drenched in sweats, and he panted heavily.

The same dark ceiling he saw everyday.

"What's the meaning of this?" He asked desperately to himself. 'Yoshitsune…'

As he breathed the name, he heard the sound of that frustrated song in his head again and again.

* * *

><p>End Note: for the next chap, I'm still thinking "should I make this fic M rated?" like that. Hahaha. Well, depend on my inspiration and mood… Otanoshimini! ^^<p> 


End file.
